


The Curse

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Gen, Luz Noceda Angst, Not Beta Read, OOC Amity Blight, One Shot, Please Send Help, Sad Luz Noceda, Short One Shot, Villain Amity Blight, i made this running on nothing but a few pieces of watermelon and nothing else, i need food, shit fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: villain!amity au where luz finds out about amity's cursethis is a tutorial on how to make a fanfiction that kinda makes no sense but you like the concept behind it so you post it anyways:)
Kudos: 51





	The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> (short note: amity's curse that day had been sending her into overdrive, meaning that she would get really mad and her magic would flare up at small things. thats why she's so intense in this lol)

Luz chased after the fleeting Amity, Hexide School becoming smaller and smaller behind her. Luz’s legs hurt and her lungs begged for more air, but she didn’t slow down. She had to help Amity!

“Amity! Stop!” Luz cried out. Amity didn’t look back at her and instead rose different obstacles made out of abomination gunk to block Luz. Luz grabbed an ice glyph paper from her pocket and shot up into the air, soaring way farther than Amity.

“Amity!” Luz yelled. Amity looked up just in time to see Luz land on top of her. The two were knocked to the ground, both groaning.

Luz wasted no time in locking Amity in a close hug. Amity struggled but could not escape.

“Amity…, “ Luz panted. “What’s going on? I know something is bothering you.” Luz gave Amity a steely gaze. Amity didn’t look up at her.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her small grimace became wider. Small,purple flames began to appear around the two girls. Amity squeezed her eyes shut.

“I said…” She started. The flames jumped tall and Luz was thrown across the dirt.

“Leave. Me. _ALONE!_ ” Amity’s eyes shot open. They were completely magenta-purple, matching the color of the fire.

Luz gave out a startled gasp as Amity shot a ball of fire towards her direction. Luz barely avoided her attack by slapping down multiple ice glyphs.

Amity leaped towards Luz, flames trailing behind her. Luz knew she would never be able to combat Amity, so she kept on the defensive.

“A-Amity!” Luz tried to reason with Amity, but she didn’t seem up for it.

“Be _QUIET!_ ” She yelled. Abomination hands rose from the ground and extended towards Luz. They held her in a tight grip. Luz tried to squirm free, but all she got was abomination guck inside her uniform.

Amity’s eyes narrowed and she squeezed her hands tight. The abomination hands did the same. Luz was slowly being squeezed to death.

Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground, ripping Amity’s fist apart, and therefore, releasing Luz. Amity snarled and filled purple eyes met filled green ones.

“Leave Luz alone,” Willow stated. Gus helped Luz stand back up and get the remaining gunk off her clothes.

Amity stayed silent for a moment. Slowly, a small smile creeped up on her face and she laughed. Luz walked towards the laughing girl. She noticed one of her gloves had come off, and Amity kept that hand in a fist.

“Amity…,” Luz reached for the fisted hand. Amity flinched back, snapping the vines. Amity created big magic circles and shot flames towards Luz, Gus, and Willow. Willow didn’t hesitate using her plants to combat Amity, confining her hands with vines then sending attacks towards her.

Amity shot up into the air with a burst of fire. She glared down at the trio below her before reading a big attack. Before she could send it though, she felt something climb on top of her and cover her face. Amity swatted at it, causing the fire holding her up to fizzle out. Amity and the thing on top of her plummeted down, but before they became two bloodstains on the dirt, a soft flower poofed out of the ground, providing a safe cushion for Amity to land on.

Amity’s purple eyes fizzled away, leaving her regular-looking pupils in place. She fell backwards on the flower in exhaustion and defeat.

Luz grabbed Amity’s arm, yoinking her back up. Amity tried to release her arm, but Willow reinforced the hold with vines. Amity scowled and looked up at Luz, who had a determined look on her face.

“Amity,” She stated for the millionth time. “What’s going on?” Amity didn’t answer her. Luz looked at the hand that was still balled into a fist and reached towards it. Amity twisted and turned it so Luz couldn’t get a hold on it.

Luz struggled to look at Amity’s hand. “Amity! Would… you just-augh!” Amity was using her legs to hold Luz back. “Let… me see… what’s-going _on!_ ”

Luz finally managed to pry open Amity’s hand, revealing a symbol she hadn’t seen before stamped on the palm of the hand. Luz blinked with confusion and Willow and Gus leaned in to get a look at what Amity’s been hiding.

Willow gasped and covered her mouth, Gus didn’t make any noise. The trio stayed in stunned silence for a bit before Amity snapped the vines around her arm and in one swiftly slid off the flower-cushion.

Luz turned to Willow. “What was that symbol?” Willow gave her a horrified look. “It’s a symbol marking someone as cursed,” Her voice was barely a whisper. Luz’s eyes widened in shock and she dashed towards Amity, who was walking down the path.

“Amity! Wh-why are you cursed!? How did this happen!?” Luz grabbed onto Amity’s shoulder. Amity whipped around and kicked Luz back.

“That’s none of your business, human!” She spat. 

Luz knew that if you looked past the venom in Amity’s words, you could find worry in them. Luz looked at her friend, concern shining in her eyes against the setting sun.

Amity rolled her eyes and turned to leave with an angry, “My whole afternoon has been completely wasted.” Luz didn’t make any move to stop Amity from leaving.

Luz sighed sadly and walked back to her two friends. The trio exchanged worried glances before going their separate ways.

While walking back to the Owl House, Luz made a promise with herself.

She _would_ help heal Amity.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave any constructive criticism in the comments.


End file.
